


The Sex Talk

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  How did Winry learn to do that, anyway?<br/>Disclaimer:  I didn’t get what I wanted for my birthday, so no, I don’t make any money off of these fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Talk

Ed fell back into the mattress, his body limp and boneless. His lungs worked like a bellows. Who would’ve guessed Winry Rockbell, with her affinity for all things mechanical, would’ve been equally at home in the bedroom, with all these different forms of pleasure? His senses flooded, Ed didn’t even know if he’d be able to move for hours, or at least until he recovered. He could barely work up the effort to turn his head to look at his betrothed. 

“Where,” he panted, “did you learn,” he needed to take a breath, “to do that?” 

Giving him an impish grin, Winry rolled over until she lay half on top of him. “Do you really want to know?”

He stroked a strand of her hair back behind her ear. “Uh, huh.” 

“Well,” Winry kissed him, “Mr. Garfiel and his boyfriend like to talk.” She giggled when he wrinkled his nose. “And Granny, you know she has all those books.” 

“The old hag has books on stuff like this?” If he wasn’t so relaxed right now, Ed knew he’d have practically screamed that. 

“You studied alchemy, Granny studied bodies.” Shrugging, Winry added, “And made sure I did, too.” Her fingers walked over Ed’s chest, tweaking his nipple. 

Growling, Ed hooked his arm around the back of her neck, pulling Winry in for a hard kiss. “Remind me to thank them sometime.” The implications made themselves clear to him then, making him grimace. 

Her giggle grew to be a full-out laugh. “Ed!”

“I don’t wanna be thinking about your grandmother or-or Garfiel when we’re having sex!” 

“We’re not having sex now.” Winry trailed her hand down his breastbone, over his stomach, and through the golden trail of hair underneath his navel. Her fingers smoothed over his shaft, twirling around the head and dipping beneath to stroke his balls. His dick twitched in response, making Ed shift his hips. Winry grinned. “Are we?”

Ed grabbed her shoulders, flipping her onto her back as she shrieked. “Yeah,” he said, kissing her, “we are.”


End file.
